Der lange Weg nach Hause
by susan.krause.735
Summary: Snape hat Naginis Angriff überlebt... Und Hermine findet ihn...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht war gnädig gewesen. Kein Schmerz, keine Gedanke, keine Reue. Es kam ihm wie Hohn vor, als er spürte, wie er aus der Dunkelheit wieder auftauchte. Er wollte dort bleiben. Severus Snape wollte in der Dunkelheit verharren, in dieser wundervollen, schmerzfreien Dunkelheit.

Die Schmerzen, die der Biss der Schlange, durch seine Venen gejagt hatte, das brennende Feuer, hatte nur Sekunden gewütet. Er hatte Lillys Augen gesehen, in dem Moment, in dem der Schmerz seinen Körper verlassen und ihn in die Dunkelheit gezogen hatte. Und da war er, vor sich hin getrieben. Zeit und Schmerz verloren sich, er verlor sich in dem Gefühl der Dunkelheit.

Seine Konturen die er vor ewigen Zeiten verloren hatte, kehrten zurück. War es schon so lange her?! Es fühlte sich an, wie vor ewigen Zeiten. Es konnten aber auch nur Tage, Stunde, ja Minuten gewesen sein. Nur eines nahm der analytische Teil seines Hirns wahr: Er war ganz offenbar nicht tot.

Rasselnd strömte der Atem in seine Lungen. Er konnte es spüren, hören. Das rythmische Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs. Er spürte, wie kühle Luft durch seinen Mund strömte. Die Luft schmeckte seltsam, süß und kühl.

Sein Körper war warm. Er musste stundenlang auf feuchtem Boden gelegen haben. Seine Beine müssten sich kalt anfühlen. Aber sie waren warm. Seine Zehen waren warm. Seine Zehen waren ebenfalls warm. Seine Zehen waren nie warm. Er grübelte einen Moment. Die Wärme erinnerte ihn an etwas. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich zu erinnern.

Dann rieselten die Erinnerungen an frühere Situationen auf ihn ein. Manchmal, wenn die Treffen der Death Eater besonders zerstörrerisch waren, oder er entkräftet die halbe Nacht irgendwo auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts gelegen hatte, hatte Pomfrey ihn mit einem ihrer Wärmezauber umgeben. Das waren gute Momente. Pomfreys Wärmezauber hatte die Kälte und die Tränke die Schmerzen fern gehalten.

Er hatte durchgehalten. Er hatte Potter bis zum Ende geleitet. Er hatte alles getan, was er tun konnte. Er war an den Rand seiner Kraft gegangen. Er hatte Lilys Kind geschützt, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Es hatte genügt. Er spürte es, er wusste es mit jeder Faser seines Wesens, dass es vorbei war. Der Kampf war zuende und Dumbledores Armee (wieder so ein Geistreiches Wortspiel von Potter?!) hatte gesiegt. Rasselnd entwich sein Atem wieder und automatisch sog sein Körper einen neuen Schwall der kühlen, sauberen Luft ein.

Seine Kehle kratzte, brannte rau. Sein Hals schmerzte. Er seufzte. Natürlich schmerzte sein Hals. Nagini hatte ihre spitzen, mit Gift getränkten Zähne in seine Haut zu schlagen, hatte die Haut zerissen, die darunterliegenden Muskeln zerfetzt. Er hatte sich konzentriert, dass war der entscheidende Moment. Er musste Potters Instinkt vertrauen, zur falschen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein. Und Potter hatte ihn nicht enttäuscht.

Snape seufzte und stellte fest, dass sein Kehlkopf noch da war. Seine Stimme war da. Er wusste nicht, was noch. Langsam streckte sich ein Geist und versuchte, die Grenzen seines Körpers zu erspüren.

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er war offenbar heil. Aber, und Snape nahm dies erst jetzt wahr, er hatte die Augen wohl geschlossen. Er konnte seine Umgebung nicht sehen. Auch seine Ohren waren noch betäubt. Aber da er lebte, hatte er die Krise überstanden. Es würde ihm nichts fehlen, wenn der letzte Rest des Giftes ausgeschieden hatte. Wieder seufzte er.

Er konnte seine Arme finden, schlaff neben seinen Körper liegend. Er konnte keinen Schmerz darin spüren. Offenbar waren sie heil, auch wenn er sie noch nicht bewegen konnte.

Sein Körper war schlaff, immer noch durch das Gift wie gelähmt. Aber er lebte. Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich dankbar oder betrogen fühlte. Er wollte auch jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nur hier liegen und sich entspannen. Der Schmerz war kaum mehr, als ein leises Pochen.


	2. Chapter 2

Oktober 1998 – Berlin

Er sah auf seinen Koffer. Schwarz und Weiß. Seine Hemden, seine schwarzen Hosen und die hier verpöhnten Gehröcke. Er strich über das feine, vertraute Gewebe. Tief atmete er den Duft ein, der von den sauber gefalteten, sorgsam eingeräumten Kleidungsstücken ausströmte. Eine Mischung, die ihm so vertraut war. Ein Geruch, der ihm jahrelang angehangen hatte. Düfte, die er kannte. Er konnte Baumschlangenhaut riechen, Seeanemone, so viele vertraute Düfte. Er seufzte.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und strich über die Papiere, die obenauf in seinem Koffer lagen. Er starrte auf den Namen. Everett Black. Seine Referenzen waren echt, bis auf den Namen.

Snape seufzte. Er musste an den alten, gutmütigen Heiler denken, dem er die neuen Papiere verdankte. Das Gespräch war Wochen her.

"Sie brauchen einen Ausweis!" hatte von Wiesenthal gesagt. Snape hatte genickt. Ja, er würde einen Ausweis brauchen. Einen neuen Namen, eine abgewandelte Geschichte. Es gab noch zu viele, die sich mit Freude an ihm rächen würden. Er konnte nicht herumstolzieren und unter seinem Namen arbeiten, forschen oder (noch schlimmer) wohnen. Ihm war das alles natürlich klar. Doch selbst ein Menschen, der nicht über den Scharfsinn eines Severus Snape gebot, wäre darauf gekommen. Sich ohne einen Schutz in der Öffentlichkeit zu bewegen, war so gut, wie mit einer leuchtenden Zielscheibe auf der Stirn herumzulaufen.

Der Medimagus verstand sein Problem offensichtlich. Er hatte nur sein Gesicht beobachtet, während er über das Problem nachdachte.

"Du solltest dich Black nennen, weil du den Engländer nicht verleugnen kannst, und wegen deiner Haare." hatte er in sein Schweigen hinein gesagt. Severus hatte nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben herausgebracht. Ausgerechnet Black... Wie Abwegig... Wie... sinnvoll und genial einfach. Sein bekannter Hass auf Black würde jeden davon abhalten ihn hinter dem Namen zu vermuten. Snape nickte. "Black also!" wiederholte er dann langsam.

Severus lächelte schmal, als er an den dicken, blauäugigen, weißbärtigen Mann dachte. Albert von Wiesenthal. Severus wusste noch genau, wie sie sich das erste Mal begegneten. Das war fast 3 Monate her. Severus war gerade erst wach geworden – gerade erst hatte er sich von der verwirrenden Dunkelheit befreit, die ihn umgeben hatte.

Albert war der erste Mensch gewesen, der sich mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Nach einer Visite der Heiler war er da geblieben. Das war Wochen her. Severus war ungefähr seit einer Woche aus der Dunkelheit wieder aufgetaucht. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte Severus vorgegeben, sich an nichts zu erinnern. Zuzugeben, dass er ein totgeglaubter Death Eater war, schien ihm nicht der beste Weg, weiterhin gute, medizinische Versorgung zu erhalten. Und seine Freiheit zu behalten.

"Wissen Sie wirklich von nichts, oder halten Sie das nur für das klügste Vorgehen, Professor Snape?!" hatte Albert gefragt. Sein Englisch war knarzig gewesen, ungewohnt. Severus hatte ihn angesehen. Ruhig, abwartend. Der Heiler wusste also, wer er war. Der ältere Mann mit dem vertrauten, weißen Bart und den leuchtend blauen Augen hatte mit dem Rücken zu ihm gestanden.

Severus wartete auf eine weitere Reaktion. Er wusste, dass er weiterhin vortäuschen konnte von nichts zu wissen. Dann drehte der Heiler sich um. Sein freundliches, herzliches, offenes Lächeln überaschte Severus.

"Sie wissen sehr genau, wer Sie sind und was passiert ist, nicht wahr?!" Lächelnd hatte der Mann sich einen Stuhl genommen und sich neben Severus ans Bett gesetzt.

"Ich... weiß, wer ich bin..." gab Severus langsam zu. Seine Stimme war rauh. Er behielt den Mann fest im Blick. Er versuchte, seine Reaktion abzuschätzen. Doch offenbar hatte der Heiler weder vor, ihn zu verhexen noch los zu laufen und die Sicherheit zu holen. Er lachte nur noch breiter, als er Severus Gesicht sah.

"Sie haben Angst?!" fragte der Heiler und verfiel fast automatisch ins deutsche, dass offenbar seine Muttersprache war. Severus sah einen Moment irritiert aus. Er sprach ausreichend gutes Deutsch, um ihn zu verstehen. Aber ihm war bisher nicht aufgefallen, dass alle hier Deutsch sprachen. Er grübelte eine Weile.

"Sie sind in der magischen Abteilung der Charite Berlin!" erklärte von Wiesenthal, immer noch unverschämt freundlich lächelnd. Severus blinzelte.

"Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?!" fragte er schließlich.

"Transponderzauber!" erklärte der Mann knapp.

"Ich habe ..." Severus seufzte. Noch ehe er den Gedanken beendet hatte, noch ehe er die Frage formuliert hatte, wusste er die Antwort.

"Albus!" Sie sagten es gemeinsam. Der Heiler hatte seine unausgesprochene Frage verstanden und sie im selben Moment beantwortet. Nur dass es bei Severus wie ein Schimpfwort klang. Der Heiler hingegen hatte es eher wie eine sanfte Erklärung gesagt. Albus musste es also irgendwie geschafft haben, ihn mit einem Rückrufzauber zu belegen. Einem Rückrufzauber, der ihn hier her brachte.

"Sie kannten Dumbledore?!" fragte Severus.

"Ich kannte ihn, ja. Wir haben eine Weile gemeinsam studiert." Der Heiler schien kurz in seine Erinnerungen versunken.

"Sie wussten, dass ich auftauchen würde!" Severus schnappte nach Luft.

"Albus hatte gesagt, es wäre möglich..."

Severus seufzte. Er nickte langsam. Also war der Heiler gewarnt. Er wusste, dass Snape einer der Death Eater war. Er wusste, was er getan hatte. Und wenn er Albus nicht glaubte, wäre Severus schneller in Askaban als er denken konnte.

"Ich werde Ihnen helfen, Professor Snape." versicherte von Wiesenthal leise und klang dabei so erschreckend ehrlich, dass Severus ihn verwirrt ansah. Er kannte diesen seltsamen Ton. Halb Entschuldigung, halb Trost. Severus hatte so viele Jahre als Spion gelebt, dass er diesen Ton kannte. Er wusste, dass von Wiesenthal ihn nicht belog.

Tatsächlich hatte der Heiler Wort gehalten. Severus befand sich nur drei Monate nach seinem Erwachen im Besitz einer gemütlichen Wohnung, neuer Papiere, ausreichend Kleidung und sah seinem ersten Arbeitstag an der Universität Berlin entgegen. Von Wiesenthal kannte den Studiendekan des Fachbereichs Tränkebrauerei offenbar gut. Denn nur Severus Referenzen und Wiesenthals Wort hatten genügt, um Professor Franziskus dazu zu bewegen, ihm den Lehrstuhl für experiementelle Tränke zu geben.

Nur einmal hatte Severus Albert gefragt, warum er ihm half. Sie hatten in seinem Krankenzimmer gesessen. Albert hatte ihm den Vertrag für seine neue Stelle gebracht. Sie hatten ein Glas Elfenwein getrunken, während Severus den Vertrag geprüft hatte. Albert wollte gerade gehen. Er hatte bereits die Hand an der Tür, als Severus die Frage stellen konnte. Die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Seele brannte.

"Warum, Albert? Warum tun Sie das für mich?" Und die Antwort klang ihm noch deutlich in den Ohren.

"Weil... wir uns ähnlich sind, Severus. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass Sie in Deutschland sind. Ich... weiß so einiges über größenwahnsinnige Machthaber, über Verführung. Über die Reinheit des Blutes... Und über Symbole... Ja, darüber weiß ich so einiges." Albert hatte den weißen Ärmel seiner Robe nach oben gerollte und ihm eine Tätoowierung gezeigt, Severus war zurückgewichen, als er den Totenkopf sah. Erst nach Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht der selbe war. Es war nicht die selbe Zeichnung, die er auf dem Arm trug. Er sah den Heiler an. Er sah in seine Augen. Und er sah dort eine Spiegelung seiner eigenen Gefühle. Reue, Bedauern, Schuld. Severus wusste nicht, wie. Aber von diesem Tag an, waren er und Albert Freunde.

Nun konnte er die Charite verlassen. Er konnte ein neues Leben beginnen. Und inzwischen war er dankbar dafür.


	3. Chapter 3

Oktober 1998 – London

Sie sah auf ihren Koffer. Schwarz und Weiß. Ihre weißen Blusen, die schwarzen Hosen und ihre Röcke. Sie strich über das feine, vertraute Gewebe. Die neuen, schwarzen Umhänge trugen bereits das Wappen der Universität Oxford. Morgen, Morgen würde sie abreisen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Das Studium, dass sie gewollt hatte. Sie strich über das schwarze Kästchen, dass oben auf ihren Sachen lag. Ein Kästchen, in dem sie einige kostbare Schätze bewahrte. Tief atmete sie den Duft ein, der von den kleinen Phiolen ausging, die in der Kiste lagen. Eine Mischung, die ihr entfernt vertraut vorkam. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Doch sie wusste nicht, wo sie diesen seltsamen Geruch, dieses halb düstere, halb beruhigende Parfüm schin einmal gerochen hatte. Doch es waren Düfte, die sie kannte. Sie konnte Baumschlangenhaut riechen, Seeanemone, so viele vertraute Düfte. Sie seufzte.

Ihre Hände glitten über den Berg an Pergament, der neben dem Kästchen lag. Ungeordnete, fast unordentlich wirkende Papiere. Ihr Studienausweis, die Papiere für die ersten Vorlesungen, Unterlagen für die Nutzung der Universitätslabore, ein ganzer Stapel der sich nur mit dem Ablauf des Studiums beschäftigte. Sie seufzte.

Harry und Ron hatten sie einstimmig für "völlig verrückt" erklärt, als sie endlich entschieden hatte, was sie studieren wollte. Hermine wusste noch genau, wie sie drei am Kamin eines der Zimmer im Grimmauldplace gesessen hatten.

"Ich werde nach Oxford gehen. Die haben einen guten Ruf... besonders... besonders was Zaubertränke angeht. Ich denke, ich werde dort studieren." Hermine hatte den Brief am Vormittag erhalten. Sie hatte sich beworben, schon vor Wochen. Doch erst Mitte August hatte sie den Brief bekommen, der ihre Aufnahme in den Studiengang Zaubertränke bestättigt hatte. Nun musste sie es den Jungen erzählen.

"Zaubertränke?!" Rons Stimme hatte sich überschlagen. "Ich dachte, du bleibst hier und studierst Medimagie und arbeitest im St. Mungos?"

"Ich ... Zaubertränke ist einfach spannender." Hermine war rot geworden. Sie hatte schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr gern mit den Substanzen experimentiert. Lange starrte sie schweigend ins Feuer. Sie wusste, dass es mehr als diesen einen Grund gab, doch den zweiten Grund wollte sie keinem verraten.

Sie war bei Minerva Mc Gonagall gewesen. Nur vier Wochen waren seit dem Angriff auf die Burg Hogwarts vergangen. Die meisten der Spuren waren beseitigt. Doch es gab eine Sache, die noch getan werden musste. Und es war Hermine, die Minerva angeboten hatte, ihr zu helfen.

Gemeinsam waren sie in den Keller gegangen. Gemeinsam hatten sie vor dem großen Bild inne gehalten, dass den Eingang zu Severus Snapes privaten Gemächern darstellte. Minerva hatte den Zauberstab gehoben. Den Schmerz im Gesicht ihrer alten Hauslehrerin würde Hermine nicht vergessen. Hermine entfand diesen letzten Schritt genauso schmerzhaft wie Mc Gonagall. In Snapes Privatssphäre einzudringen fühlte sich falsch an.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei. Hermine war Minerva ins innere von Snapes Privaträumen gefolgt.

Hermine war erschüttert über das, was sie gefunden hatte. Es war so düster. Snape hatte keine Stube besessen. Keinen Wohnraum, in dem es gemütlich war. Er hatte den großen Raum, der sicher als Stube gedacht war, zum Studierzimmer umfunktioniert. Die Wände waren mit hohen, dunklen Regalen zugestellt, in denen dicke, alte Folianten standen. Der Raum roch nach Pergament. Keine Bilder, keine persönlichen Dinge. Nicht im Bad, nicht in dem schmalen Schlafzimmer mit dem Bett und den ewig gleichen Kleidern im Schrank. Alles hier war praktisch, kühl. Ohne jeden persönlichen Bezug.

"Armer Severus!" hatte Minerva irgendwann in der Stunde gesagt, die sie beide nur durch die Räume gegangen waren. Sie beide waren erschüttert. Sie beide sahen das selbe. Räume, in denen man nicht lebte, sondern nur existierte. Räume ohne jede wärme.

Der große, hölzerne Schreibtisch war folgestellt mit Pergamenten, Federkielen und offenen Folianten. Snapes letzte Arbeit hatte sich mit den Horcruxen befasst. Er hatte mit Tränken und Zaubern experimentiert. Er hatte Voldemort einen Trank unterjubeln wollen. Hatte über den Teil seiner Seele, der noch in seinem verformten, schlangenartigen Körper steckte, die anderen wenn schon nicht zerstören, dann doch wenigstens finden wollen.

Hermine hatte die feine, ebenmäßige Handschrift betrachtet, versucht, den komplexen Zauber und Snapes schwierige, verwobene Gedanken dazu zu verstehen. Sie hatte nicht alles von dem verstanden, was Snape in seiner winzigen Schrift über vier Bögen Pergament verteilt hatte. Aber sie hatte genug verstanden, um zu erkennen, dass er nahe dran gewesen war. So nah, das er wohl nur Wochen gebraucht hätte, ehe sein Trank funktioniert hätte. Unter welchem Druck musste Snape gearbeitet haben? Ob er in den Wochen, Monaten vor dem Angriff überhaupt zum Schlafen gekommen war?

Hermine hatte die Pergamente wieder und wieder gelesen. Sie wollte verstehen, was Snape für einen Plan hatte. Doch Minerva hatte sie davon abgehalten. Gemeinsam hatten sie die vielen Bücher in Kisten verstaut, die kläglichen Reste von Snapes Leben in zwei Koffer verpackt. Dann hatte Minerva sich dem Schreibtisch zugewandt. Mit wenigen, aber kraftvollen Zaubern hatte sie den Schutz gebrochen, der darauf lag. Viele Rollen Pergament waren in eine weitere Kiste gewandert. Diesmal hatten weder Minerva noch Hermine es sich getraut, den Inhalt der Fächer zu berühren. Sie hatten den Inhalt von Snapes Kleiderschrank ausgeräumt. Seine schwarzen Unterhosen, seine Hosen. Alles Kleidungsstücke, die er noch Tage vor seinem Tod getragen hatte. Doch irgendwie war es persönlicher, Snapes Schreibtisch aus zu räumen als seinen Kleiderschrank. Als Hermine zusah, wie Minerva die Kiste mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes verschloss, traf sie eine Entscheidung. Sie würde Snapes Arbeit beenden. Es gab mehr als nur diesen einen Zauber, den er nicht mehr hatte beenden kö viele Tränke, so viele Ideen, die noch in dieser Kiste schlummerten. Snape Geist, sein brillianter Verstand, seine Genialität im Umgang mit Tränken und Tränkezutaten würden überleben. Dafür würde sie sorgen. Das war sie dem Mann schuldig, der sein Leben geopfert hatte, um seine Schuld zu tilgen und sie alle zu retten.

So hatte sie in den folgenden Wochen begonnen, sich an den großen, renommierten Universitäten zu bewerben. Sie hatte sich über das Studium und die Kunst der Tränkebrauerei informiert. Sie hatte Bewerbungen geschrieben, war zu Eignungsprüfungen gegangen- ohne ihren Freunden irgendetwas davon zu erzählen. Immerhin war Harry der Held der gesamten magischen Welt und konnte sich immer noch vor Paparrazi nicht retten. Schwieriger war es schon mit Ron. Merlin sei Dank war Ron nie begeistert von Museen, Bibliotheken oder einem für Hermine wichtigen Vortrag. So konnte sie sich bewerben, ohne die schwierigen Fragen ihrer Freunde beantworten zu müssen. Fragen, denen sie sich nicht hatte stellen wollen.

Doch mit der Annahme zum Studium in Oxford, dem besten Studiengang des Landes mit einer der besten Professoren die es gab, musste sie sich diesen Fragen stellen. Doch die Jungs stellten kaum Fragen. Sie waren zufrieden, dass Hermine weiterhin im Grimmauldplace wohnen würde und jeden Abend über das Flohnetzwerk zurück kommen würde. Und Hermine war froh, die Sicherheit ihres neuen Zuhauses nicht aufgeben zu müssen. Sie konnte ihrem Studium, Snapes Studien, nachgehen und bei ihren Freunden bleiben.

Sie würde ein neues Leben beginnen und sie war dankbar dafür.


	4. Chapter 4

01. Oktober 1999 – Berlin

Der erste Oktober war ein schöner, freundlicher Freitag. Severus genoß die Wärme, die die letzten, warmen Herbststage brachten. Niemand, der ihn aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts kannte, hätte in dem Mann den herrischen Tränkemeister von damals erkannt. Denn Severus Snape war zufrieden. Mehr als nur zufrieden.

Er saß in einer Ecke der hellen, erstaunlich freundlichen Mensa der Universität. Vor ihm stand ein Becher des besten Kaffees, den er in Berlin finden konnte. Der Geruch stieg in seine Nase und entlockte dem Mann ein Seufzen.

Er genoß das Licht der letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen, das durch die hohen Fenster floss wie Gold. Severus konnte das leise Rascheln der Bäume hören, sehen wie sich die beiden Weiden im ersten, sanften Herbstwind wiegten. Ein paar bunte Blätter wirbelten über die Wiese. Dann blieben sie liegen. Severus sah diesem Farbenspiel eine Weile zu. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, während er dem Tanz der Blätter zu sah.

Ein Jahr war er inzwischen in Berlin und er fühlte sich wohl. Seine Wohnung war gemütlich. Da er seit einem Jahr keinen ungebetenen Besuch bekommen hatte, da nicht einmal jemand in die Nähe seiner Schutzzauber gekommen war, fühlte er sich sicher. Das einzige, was er fast schmerzlich vermisste, waren seine Bücher. Aber er konnte ja schlecht nach Hogwarts spazieren, McGonagoll sagen, er wolle seine persönliche Habe und hoffen, ohne jedes Aufsehen wieder zu verschwinden.

Dumbledore, und wenn er noch so sehr in seinem Bild steckte, würde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht ohne Aufsehen wegkam. Severus musst Lächeln. Albus... Albus, der Draco geschützt hatte. Albus, der ihm vergeben hatte. Albus, der ihn hier her gebracht hatte. Der ihn, wenn auch auf seine Art, nie im Stich gelassen hatte.

Hier stockten Severus Gedanken. Wann hatte er Albus vergeben? Wann hatte er ihm verzeihn, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte erneut zu morden? Wann hatte er aufgehört, ihn für das zu hassen, was auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen war?

Die Antwort war einfach. Irgendwann in den zurückliegenden zwölf Monaten. Severus seufzte, sein Blick glitt zurück zu den Blättern. Dem Herbst und dem rauhen Winter war einer der lebendigsten Frühlinglinge gefolgt, an den Severus sich erinnern konnte. Überall duftete es nach Leben, Leichtigkeit... Überall bunte Farbtupfer. Das Licht und die Farben hatten sein Innerstes berührt. Irgendwie hatten sie ihn aus der Dunkelheit gelockt. Severus hatte sich vom Frühling verzaubern und vom Sommer verführen lassen. Er kicherte und staunte zugleich über dieses so ungewohnte Geräusch. Etwas, dass er gern als "Dumbledorsche Spätfolgen" bezeichnete, hatte von ihm besitz ergriffen und er wurde es nicht wieder los. Er hatte es, wenn er ehrlich war, auch nicht wirklich versucht.

Dieses neue Gefühl von Leichtigkeit und Freiheit beflügelte seine Kreativität. So hatte er ein paar Artikel in der renomierten deutschen Fachzeitschriften für Tränkebrauerei veröffentlicht. Ohne die ewig präsente Bedrohung durch den dunklen Lord war es einfach, sich mit Genuß seiner Arbeit und seinen Forschungen hinzugeben. Ja, man konnte seine Arbeitsweise zur Zeit einfach nur als hingebungsvoll bezeichnen. Er hatte sich alten Experimenten zugewandt, die im Krieg liegen geblieben waren. Sachen, von denen er wusste, dass sie unveröffentliche in der Schublade seines Schreibtischs lagen.

Sein Schreibttisch. Noch etwas, dass er vermisste. Ob Minerva seine Banne hatte brechen und seine Arbeiten an sich nehmen können? Hatte das Schloss ihr Eintritt in seine Gemächer, sein Allerheiligstes gewährt? Hatte der Moment, in dem er tatsächlich Tod war, genügt, um die magischen Zauberbanne zu brechen? Wollte er all das überhaupt wissen? Vermisste er seine Kollegen?Wollte er sehen, wie es ihnen ging? Wollte er sich mit eigenen Augen vergewissern, dass Lillys Sohn gesund war?

Severus schüttelte sich kurz, um die Flut an Fragen zu stoppen. Seine neue Arbeit, das Lehren in der Universität, machte Severus unerwartet viel Spaß. Seine Studenten waren gut bis sehr gut ausgebildet. Sie wollten sich mit Tränken befassen. Sie genoßen seine oft sehr kniffligen Experimente. Einige der älteren Semester hatten ihm sogar neue Denkanstöße geliefert. Alles war gut.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf das Fenster. Er sah sein Gesicht im Spiegel der Scheibe. Seine Haare waren lang geworden. Er hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Sein Gesicht wurde von etwas eingerahmt, dass seine Studenten als Kevin Kurany Bart bezeichneten. Es hatte Severus einige Zeit gekostet, um herauszufinden, dass dieser Kevin ein Fußballer war. Fussball kannte er noch aus seinen Kindertagen.

Aber seine Haare und sein Bart waren nicht alles, was sich verändert hatte. Severus hatte eine Gesichtsfarbe, die inzwischen eher an Milchkaffee als an Tafelkreide erinnerte. Kein Wunder. Er hatte die Semesterferien zum großen Teil mit einem Buch auf seinem Balkon verbracht. Es war zu erwarten, dass seine Haut dabei etwas Farbe annehmen würde. Zugenommen hatte er schon vor den Semsterferien. Irgendwann im letzten Jahr war das verhärmte, kranke aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Als sein Blick an seiner Nase hängen blieb, war er fast selbst verwundert, wie vertraut ihm diese Veränderung bereits war. Von Wiesenthal hatte, noch während er bewusstlos war, einige der schlimmeren Wunden versorgt und praktisch nebenbei seine Nase gerichtet. Sie war jetzt kleiner, weniger auffällig. Sie passte jetzt besser in sein Gesicht.

Sein Gesicht... Er hatte immer ein kantiges, ausgezerrtes Gesicht gehabt. Ein fahles, lebloses Gesicht mit schmalem, verkniffenen Mund, dunklen, bestenfalls zornsprühenden Augen und den tief in die Haut gegrabenen Augenränder. Wie verwundert war er selbst gewesen, als diese schwarzen Halbmonde irgendwann im Winter nachgelassen hatten.

Insgesamt sah er gesund aus. Gesünder als in den letzten zwanzig Jahren. Gesünder als er sich erinnern könnte. Severus löste den Blick vom Fenster. Er nippte an der Tasse. Schließlich war er hier her gekommen, um den letzten, ruhigen Semesterferientag zu feiern. Morgen würden die meisten der Studenten aus den Ferien auf den Campus zurückkehren. Dann wäre es mit der Ruhe vorbei!

Als er in aller Ruhe seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte, kamen Schritte näher. Severus sah auf. Eine junge Frau mit braunen Locken, kurzem Rock und langen Beinen kam auf ihn zu. Severus erkannte Nadine Mayersbach sofort. Die junge Hexe war intelligent, freundlich und hing in seinen Seminaren an seinen Lippen. Sie setzte sich ohne ihn zu fragen an seinen Tisch. Sie lächelte ihn an und Severus ...

er lächelte zurück.

"Hallo Professor Black!" Sie war offenbar gut gelaunt. "Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hier zu treffen! Ich hab endlich ein Thema für meine Abschlussarbeit! Ich habe fast die ganzen Semesterferien danach gesucht. Jetzt weiß ich es endlich! Ich werde über die Entwicklung der neuesten Heiltränke schreiben. Es gibt da einen vielversprechenden Ansatz zur Heilung zauberinduzierter Krankheiten, besonders die geistigen Schäden, die durch Zauber entstehen können. Ich will das recherchieren und dann einen dieser Tränke weiter entwickeln."

Diesen Schwall an Worten musste Severus erst mal auf sich wirken lassen. Dann nickte er ganz langsam. Nadine hatte schon im letzten Semester nach einem Thema gesucht. Sie hatten viele Nachmittage diskutiert. Das Thema war ziemlich weitschweifend, aber so wie Severus die junge Nadine kannte, würde sie es schaffen.

"Sie werden mehr als dieses Semester brauchen, Miss Mayersbach! Wissen Sie schon, wo Sie mit der Materialsammlung beginnen wollen?!" fragte er schließlich. Er legt die Fingerkuppen aneinander.

"Im Oxfort Institut of applianced Potionbrewery!" kam Nadines Antwort. Severus seufzte und nickte. Natürlich würde sie das größte Europäische Archiv für Tränkebrauerei. Sie würde mit einem ganzen Pack an Fragen zurückkommen und vermutlich mit einem Teil seiner alten Schriften.

Wieder konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich Fragen stellte. Wenn McGonagoll an seine ganzen Unterlagen gekommen war, hatte sie die alten Schriften verbrannt? Oder war er durch Potter rehabilitiert? Ein Gutmensch wie Potter hatte seinen Ruf sicher bereinigt!

Snape verfiehl in alte Gewohnheiten. Er schnaubte mit allem Zynismus, zu dem er fähig war. Der Gutmensch Potter. Severus schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, er wollte nicht an den Jungen, der lebt, denken.

Zu spät stellte er fest, dass Nadine ihn aufmerksam musterte. Sie schenkte ihm immer noch ein freundliches Lächeln. Er atmete durch. Dann wendete er sich wieder Nadine zu.

"Das OIAPB ist natürlich die erste Adresse. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen meine Erlaubniss, die ersten drei Vorlesungen auszusetzen?!" Snape mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass diese schlaue junge Frau ausgerechnet in Oxford herumschnüffeln würden. Das würde sie nach Hogwarts führen... Und das würde seine Sicherheit, seinen geliebten Frieden gefährden.

Doch der Ausdruck in Nadines Gesicht sagte ihm, dass er keine Chance hatte sie von ihren Plänen abzubringen. Er musste in Erfahrung bringen, wo sein Portrait hing. Er musste alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass sein altes Ich zu interessant für Nadine wurde. Aber wie? Einige der Ideen, wie er Nadines Suche in die richtigen Bahnen lenkte, verwarf er. Er hatte nicht vor, auch im Bereich Nötigung in alte Verhaltensmuster zu verfallen.

"Ja, das auch!" stimmte Nadine zu. "Aber ich wollte noch zwei andere Dinge... Würden Sie der Gutachter für meine Arbeit werden, Professor?" Severus nickte lächelnd. Diese Aufgabe reitzte ihn sogar. Vielleicht konnte er so zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er konnte ihr eine alte, unfertige Forschungsarbeit geben. Sie würde sich ausprobieren und ihre Ergebnisse präsentieren können.

"Und ich bräuchte eine Empfehlung. Professor Hickstead ist doch ein alter Bekannter von Ihnen? Wenn Sie ein paar Zeilen schreiben würden, würde er mir sicher helfen, dass passende Material zu finden!" Da war sie. Da war Severus große Chance. Er konnte Emilian Hickstead, seinem Studienkollegen, seinem alten Weggefährten diskret ein paar Zeilen zukommen lassen. Dass würde ihm vielleicht Zugang zu seine Unterlagen verschaffen und sein Problem mit der neugierigen Nadine lösen. Also nickte er ihr zu.

"Ich werde Professor Hickstead ein paar Zeilen schreiben!" Er hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als Nadine ihn umarmte. Er verkrampfte sich. Es gab Dinge, die er immer noch nicht mochte. Berührungen gehörten dazu!

Als Nadine schließlich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aus der Mensa verschwunden war, versank Severus wieder in seine Gedanken. Gedanken, die im letzten Jahr immer freundlicher geworden waren.


End file.
